Milan(2 alg duniya ka)
by mithi
Summary: heya...here i am with new story...Nfrt aur dushmani k beech plte pyar ki kahaani...2 khaandaan unke beech ki nfrt aur dsuhmani kya hoga iska asr aaj ki nyi pidhi pr..sadiyo ki dushmani kya rng layegi 2016 mein...janne k liye... peep inside DAREYA,SACHVI,ABHIJEET,RAJAT...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello nmstey adab sat sri akal…arrey nhi pehchana lo g bhul gye mujhe toh…main hoon aapki dost Mithi….aya yaad…aaj main le k ayi hue k nyi sair aapke liye..is samne vale gaon ki…..chlenge na aap…pr ek problem ha…dukhi atma bnba diya mujhe toh_

 _yr dekho na main kya kru….ek toh itni grmi uprse mein sidha apne shehr se is gaon ayi ek dost ki shadi k liye….aur uprse yeh log 2 ghnte ho gye mujhe jane nhi de rhe….bol rhe nhi jana … ab aap hi btao…_

 _bus ne mujhe vo samne wale stop pe utara…aur samne yeh rasta….mujhe bus ne glt gaon utaar diya…toh mujhe pta chla is samne wale raste se sidha main apne gaon_ _ **Raigadh**_ _ja skti hoon..ohh yeh gaon yeh_ _ **Surajgadh**_ _ha ….. aur yeh is gaon ki LOC(line of control) yahan real LOC se bhi zyada security ha….yeh sidhe sidhe raste ko jazeeron aur bandookon se jkd diya…na us trf se koi yahan a skta na is trf se koi vahan…..yr jb yeh rasta mujhe 10 minute mein meri manzil pr puhnch skti hu toh….vo 45 minutes wala lmba puliya(bridge) wale raste se kyun jau…..dmag khraab kr rkha ha…chl kr gyi toh halt khraan ho jayegi meri…._

 _Ab aap hi btao yeh 2016 ha koi 16-17 sadi(century) ki dushmani ko ab tk yaad rkhta ha aur yeh dono gaon uff pta nhi kon se era mein jee rhe ha….._

 _Aise kya dekh rhe ho yeh sch ha..yeh log ab tk apni sadyion purani dushmani nibha rhe ha…yeh gaon jiski zameen pe main khdi hoon vo_ _ **Surajgadh**_ _raja maharajaon ka shahi gaon..aah bhi bht mante ha log inhe….chhoti moti preshaniyo k liye court kcheri jane k bjaye log is Raaj pariwar k paas ate ha…..aur yeh samne us LOC k paar jo gaon ha vo ha Raigadh gaon…Rathoure's rehte ha yahan…yeh koi shahi pariwar toh nhi ha pr shaan-o-shaukat mein kisi shahi pariwar se km nhi ha….Desh mein hi nhi puri duniya mein danka bjta ha inka….._

 _Ab aap soch rhe honge k dushmani ki vjh kya ha..hai na…toh chlo main hi bta deti hu…kehte ha bht Purani baat ha…..yhi koi 16 sadi(century)ki…..Us wqt yahan_ _ **Surajgadh**_ _rajya k log bht hhi such aram se rehte the…Us wqt Maharaja_ _ **Bikram Pratap Singh Suryavanshi**_ _ka raj tha…kehte ha k Maharaj bht hi dyalu (kind) the….vo hmesha apne logo ki bhlayi mein kaam krte the…..Maharaj geet sangeet aur Kala k shaukeen the…unke rajya mein kalakaro ka bht samaan hota tha…..ek din yunhi ghumte ghumate ek bnjaro ka dal is rajya mein aya….kisi ne unhe btaya k Maharaja Kala premi ha…toh_ _ **Bnjaro**_ _k sardar_ _ **Jaswant**_ _ne socha k hum log bhi apni kala ka pardarshan maharaja k samne krenge…._

 _Banjaro ki toli ne Maharaja k darbar mein apni kala k jauhr dikhaye…Maharaj bht prasann huye…unhone singhasan se uth kr Bnanjaro k sardar ko gle se lga liya…aur_

 _"_ _Sardar_ _ **Jaswant**_ _hum aapse aur aapki kala se bht khush ha..hum aapko_ _ **Surajgadh**_ _rajya k shahi kalakaar ghoshit(announce) krte ha…aur aaj se aap aur aapka dal is mehel mein pure samaan k sath rhenge….",_ _ **Maharaj Bikram**_ _ne khush hote huye kaha_

 _"_ _Maharaj aapne hmein itni izzat di hum uske bht shukarguzaar ha pr hum is mehel mein nhi reh skte…hmare purvajo se le kr aaj tk hum galli galli gaon gaon ghumte hi aye ha…yun chht k niche rehna hmare asoolon k khilaaf aur vo is trh alishaan zindagi toh bkul bi nhi",_ _ **Jaswant**_ _ne bhavuk hote huye kaha_

 _"_ _thik ha aap mehel mein nhi rehna chahte mt rhiye pr aap humse vada kijiye aap hmara rajya chhod k nhi jayenge…..ek dost apne dost se yeh vachan chahta ha",_ _ **Maharaja**_ _ **Bikram**_ _ne apna hath unki trf bdhate huye kaha_

 _"_ _agr baat dosti ki ha toh hum banjare apni jaan de denge pr vachan puri shhidat se nibhayenge",_ _ **Sardar**_ _ **Jaswant**_ _ne unka hath thamte huye kaha_

 _"_ _hmein aapse yhi umeed thi..hum ghoshna krte Rajya ki sarhad pe jo 100 acre zmeen ha vo hum Shahi kalakaaro k naam krte ha…aaj se yeh log vhi rhenge..aur inhe vhi samaan milna chahiye jiske yeh haqdaar ha…..",_ _ **Maharaja**_ _ **Bikram**_ _ne darbar mein ghoshna ki…._

 ** _Sardar_** _ **Jaswant**_ _ne bhi sehmeti jtatyi…_

 _Us din k baad Banjaron ki bsti us rajya mein bs..kyi saalon tk Maharaja aur Sardar ki dosti yunhi nibhti rhi…Maharaja Bikram ne bdhti umr k chlte apne bête_ _ **Yuvraj Somendar Singh**_ _ko Raja bna diya…pr Vo apne pita se bilkul alg tha….vo bht ghamandi aur atyachari tha…..uske satta mein ate hi Usne Banjaro ko drakinaar kr diya….unka samaan bht km ho gya…._ _ **Banjaaro**_ _aur_ _ **Suryavanshiyon**_ _k beech khtaas ane lgi..bht se banjare yahan se jana chahte the…..pr Sardar k vachan se bndhe sb vhin the….. pr vo roz roz k atyacharo se vo sb dukhi the….._

 _Pr is dushmani se anjaan in sbse befikr 2 log_ _ **Maharaja Somendar Singh**_ _k bête_ _ **Yuvraj Inderjeet Singh**_ _aur_ _ **Sardar Jaswant**_ _ki beti_ _ **Gujriya**_ _dono k beech nazdeekiya bdh rhi thi….Dono apne prem ki duniya mein gum the….Khush the..pr yeh darr unke andr tha knhi sb ko pta chl tb….un dono ne yahan se knhi dur jane ki yojna bnai..k ab vo log yahan nhi rhenge..is nfrt aur dushmani se dur vo loga apne pyar ki duniya bsayenge….._

 _"_ _Yuvraj kya hum sahi kr rhe ha",_ _ **Gujriya**_ _ne unka hath thamte huye puchha_

 _"_ _ab hmare paas koi aur rasta nhi ha..aapke pita shree toh maan jayenge pr hmare Pita shree ko aap ache se janti ha..vo nhi manenge",_ _ **Yuvraj**_ _ne unhe smjhate huye kaha_

 _"_ _hmein bht dr lg rha…knhi hmare is qadam se yeh nfrt aur bdh gyi toh",_ _ **Gujriya**_ _ne apna sr_ _ **Yuvraj**_ _k sine pe rkhte huye bola_

 _"_ _agr aap hum se prem krti ha toh aaj hmare sath yahan se chlengi",_ _ **Yuvraj**_ _ne unki ankhon mein dekhte huye kaha_

 _"_ _jee..hum taiyar ha",_ _ **Gujriya**_ _ne unki haan mein haan rkhte huye kaha_

 _Vo dono vahan se niklne hi lgte ha k tbhi vahan_ _ **Maharaja Somender Singh**_ _aur unke sipahi vahan a gye….aur Sath hi_ _ **sardar Jaswant**_ _bhi apne sathiyo k sath a gye…un logo ne charo trf se_ _ **Yuvraj**_ _aur_ _ **Gujriya**_ _ko gher liya.._

 ** _Maharaja Somendar Singh_** _gusse se talwar le k unki trf aye aur jaise hi vaar krne lge_ _ **Sardar**_ _ **Jaswant**_ _ne unka vaar rok diya_

 _"_ _Maharaj bche ha….maaf kr dijiye",_ _ **Jaswant**_ _ne samaanpurvak kaha_

 _"_ _Dur hto_ _ **Jaswant**_ _..in logo ne hmari izzat hmare samann ko tes puhnchayi ha..hum inhe shma nhi kr skte",_ _ **Maharaja**_ _ne krodh bhri avaz se kaha_

 _T s bhi_

 _Itna kehte hi unhone ne_ _ **Gujriya**_ _pr Talwar se vaar kiya pr_ _ **Yuvraj**_ _beech mein a gye jisse Talwar unke aar paar ho gyi….aur unki mauke pe maut ho gyi…Apne bête ki maut se bhi nhi pighle Maharaj….unhone apne tawar k dusre vaar se Gujriya ko bhi maar diya.._

 ** _Sardar Jaswant_** _beti ki maut se toot gye…foot foot k rone lge….dusri trf_ _ **banjaro**_ _aur_ _ **Suryavanshio**_ _mein tkrao ho gya..vo log ek dusre k khoon k pyase ho gye….is khooni takraw ko rokne k liye Bde_ _ **Maharaj Bikram Pratap Singh**_ _ko beech pe ana pda…_

 _Unhone ek sabha bulayi…ek trf_ _ **Suryavanshi**_ _toh dusri trf_ _ **Bnajare**_ _khde the…..ek dusre k khoon k pyase ho chuke dono trf k log ek dusre pe ilzaam lga rge the…jhuthi shaan k chlte 2 masoomon ko mara gya tha…._

 ** _Maharaja Bikram Pratap Singh_** _ne sbko shant krate huye aur shanti ko kayam rkhne k liye ek kathore faisla liya…._

 _"_ _hum yeh faisla lete ha..aaj se_ _ **Bnajaro**_ _aur_ _ **Suravanshiyo**_ _k beech koi sambandh nhi hoga…._ _ **Surajgdh**_ _ki sarhad abse_ _ **Banjaro**_ _ki bsti se pehle hogi..yeh dono 2 alg rajya honge…._ _ **Surajgadh**_ _se koi_ _ **Banjaro**_ _ki bst nhi jayega aur na hi Vahan se koi yahan ayega..agr aisa hua th use maut ki sza di jayegi….aur dono hi trf se sipahi apni apni aur se is baat khyaal rkhenge…..aur dono biradriyo k beech abse sb sambdh khtm..aur agya ka palan ho"_

 _Us din dono jgh k andr ek deewar kheench di gyi….aur yeh ek Rajya 2 bhago mein bnt gye….vo din aur aaj ka din yeh dushmani badastoor jari ha…aur aaj halaat ko dekhte huye dono hi trf police chowki bn gyi ha…jo dono trf se is LOC ki hifazat krte ha_

 _Lo g ye h kahani..ab dekhte kya mod leti ha 2016 mein…_

 _Janne k liye intezar kijiye agli kdi ka_

 _…_

 ** _Toh bht der baad mein apne psndida kirdaro k sath ek khaani le k ayi hu…umeed ha sbko psnd ayegi…._**

 ** _Yeh ha nfrat aur dushamni k beech plte pyar ki…kahan jayegi sb zindagiya_**

 ** _Toh kaisa lga_**

 ** _Mujhe apne kimti drishtikon(view) batyiye_**

 ** _Bht sneh_**

 _ **Mithi**_


	2. the start

_**LONDON**_

 _A well organised big bed room...The room was painted golden, golden curtains on the windows complementing the beauty of the room. The golden painted side tables increased the elegance of the room..._

 _A young handsome guy sleeping peacefully on bed...a cushion lying on floor...his blanket half on him half on floor..._

 _Then another handsome hunk entered inside_  
 _With his travellers bag...He sighed to see him..._

 _"hell! Yr doctor yeh so rha ha abhi",He said irritatingly_

 _"What? I told you...plan bnane ka koi fayda nhi ha...yeh tym se nhi uthega",A gorgeous girl with red jeans and a big over coat entered_

 _"haan I was mad?jo ispe trust kiya...huh",He banged foot on floor_

 _"so now what Dushyant",She asked_

 _"iski neendein toh hum utarte ha",Dushyant said glaring him_

 _"kaise",She asked confusedly_

 _"pick that cushion Ishita",Dushyant said_

 _Ishita nodded_

 _She picked the cushion and gave him..._

 _He hit him with cushion_

 _"abbey uth...",Dushyant said loudly_

 _"sone de na...ab toh college bhi khtm ho gya kyun preshan kr rha ha",He said with close eyes_

 _"Sachin tu uth rha ha ya hum Ishita ko le k chle jaye",Dushyant asked_

 _"acha kahan le ja rha ha use",Sachin asked_

 _"oh God yeh ldka yeh bhi bhul gya...abbey bhul gya college wale hmein tour pe le ja re as our farewell...and half an hour mein bus chhoot jayegi. .just because of you",Dushyant said angrily_

 _"Sachin please uth na yr...hmein late ho jayega",Ishita pleaded_

 _"hum tino sham mein chlte",Sachin said while pulling blanket up_

 _"tu nhi uthega na...toh ab dekh hum kya krte ha",Ishita smirked_

 _She moved toward bed and picket jug full of water from table and spilled on Sachin's face_

 _He got up instantly..._

 _"what the?",Sachin shouted_

 _"ab aya na uyh phaad k niche...chl uth ab nha k a...Ishita iska almirah Kholo aur packing kro...",Dushyant said_

 _Ishita nodded and moved toward closet and did his packing..._

 _"ab kya baitha ha uth na..get ready",Dushyant said_

 _"yr hmara mn nhi ha...hmein sona ha",Sachin said_

 _"dekh Sachin dmag mt kha ..chl uth ja...",Ishita said angrily_

 _"ummm...jata hu baba...vrna tum log mujhe chhodoge nhi...",Sachin got up and moved to washroom.._

 _Ishyant smiled to see him...After 15 minutes Sachin got ready...and Trio left for tour..._

 _..._

 _...  
 **INDIA**_

 _Adhi raat ka samay...Ek bht bda dance bar...sare sahukeen aur rangeen log hathon mein jaam liye dance shuru hone ka intezar kr rhe ha...rang birangi roshniya drishya(view) ko manmohak bna rhi ha...pr nritya(dance) shuru na hone se sb baichain ha_

 _"yeh dance kb shuru hoga",bheed se ek avaz ayi_

 _"jb vo bigda hua shehzada ayega...tb",Kisi dusre vyakti ne jwab diya_

 _Tbhi ek lmba banka naujwaan nshe mein vahan ata ha aur sbke age ki seat pr baith jata ha..._

 _Uske ek ishare stage pe dance shuru hota ha...Ek ldki bhdkile kpdon mein nachna shuru krti ha.._

 ** _Haah haah…  
Ahah Haah Haah…_**

 ** _Fire brigade mangwa de tu.. Haaye!  
Fire brigade mangwa de tu  
Angaaron par hai armaan  
Ho balma, ho balma haaye…_**

 ** _Vo us ldke k trf jati ha aur uske aas paas nachna shuru Kr deti ha_**

 ** _Tera rasta dekh rahi hun  
Sigadi pe dil sek rahi hun  
Aa pardesi more balma  
Ho balma ho balma  
Haah haah…_**

 _Vo ldka bhi uthta ha aur apna jaam chhlkate huye uske sath nachna shuru krta ha...uski kmr ko kske pkdta ha..._

 _ **Teri jawaani jalta sharara**  
 **Aaya main aaya yeh jwala bujhane re**  
 **Teri adaayein, aashiq banayein**  
 **Aaya main aaya ye agan mitane** re_

 _Ldki apna hath chhuda k dusri trf chli jati ha...ldka uske picche jata ha_

 ** _Fire brigade mangwa de tu  
Angaaron par hai armaan  
Oh balma, oh balma haaye..  
Tera rasta dekh raha hun  
Sigadi pe dil sek raha hun  
Aa pardesi more balma  
Ho balma, ho balma…_**

 _Nritya(dance))khtm hote hi ldki andr chli jati ha...Ldka bhi uske picche jata ha pr vahan ka manager use rok deta ha_

 _"sir sorry pr aap andr nhi ja skte"_

 _"tu janta bhi ha kisse baat kr rha ha...",Ldke ne uska gla pkdte huye bola_

 _"dekhiye aap aisa nhi kr skte...vo log yahan nachti ha pr unki surakasha(safety) ki zimmedari hmari ha...plz aap aisa mt kijiye...",Manager ne hath jodke kaha_

 _"hmein jo krna ha hum krenge...tu kon hota ha rokne wala",Usne manager ko dhka marte huye kaha...aur agle hi pal andr chla gya_

 _Manager bebas use dekhta raha..._

 _"aap yahan kya kr rhe ha...dekhiye show khtm ho gya...Ab aap kl Ana",Dancer ne us anjan admi ko dekhte huye kaha_

 _"is shehr mein sb hmare hukum se chlta ha..kb shoe shuru hoga kb khtm sb hmari mrzi...chlo hmare sath",Usne ldki ko apne agosh mein lete huye kaha_

 _"dekhiye hum aisa vaisa kaam nhi krti...chhodiye",Ldki ne khud ko uski baahon se Azad krate huye kaha_

 _"tum kya krti ho kya nhi hum nhi jante...pr hmara dil tujhpe a gya ha...aur tujhe hmare sath chlna hoga",usne apna hath ldki k chehre pe firate huye kaha_

 _"chhodiye",ldki ne ankhon mein ansu bhrte huye kaha_

 _Pr vo use khinchte huye bahr lija ra tha...koi bhi use rokne ki himmat nhi kr pa rha tha...  
Vo uski ldki ko kheenchte huye apni gadi tk le aya..._

 _"dekhiye aap sahi nhi kr rhe ha..please chhodiye mujhe",Ldki ne ek baar firse hath chhudane ki koshish ki_

 _Pr ldke pe uske ansuon ka koi asr nhi ho rha tha...vo use zbrdsti apni gadi Mein bithane ki koshish krta rha ... Pr achank se ek zordar tmacha(slap) uske gaal pe pda jisse uski ldki l hath pe pkd kmzor pd gyi..._

 _Usne gusse se us trf dekha yahan se thappad aya_

 _"ae tumhari itni himmat",Ldke ne gusse se uski trf dekha_

 _"haan tum jaise ghtiya logo ki aisi hrkto pe itni himmat toh bnti ha...aur kya ghtiya pan ha yeh...jb use tumhare sath nhi Jana toh zbrdsti kyun",usne chilate huye kaha_

"are you crazy...janti bhi ho hum kon ha ",Ldke ne jhlaate huye kaha

"haan tum jaisa ghtiya insan koi ameer baap ki bigdi hui aulad hi ho skti ha...Shreya yeh baat ache se janti ha...tum jao...ainda yeh tng kre toh lo meta number phn kr dena",Shreya ne us ldki ko apna card dete huye kaha

Vo hath jod k vahan se chli gyi

"yeh kya kiya tumne hmari raat khraab kr di",Ldke ne chilate huye kaha

"tumhari ek raat k liye uski puri zindagi daw pe nhi lga skte na...ainda kisi ldki Ki trf ankh utha k dekhne se pehle is thappad ko aur hmara naam yaad rkhna...Shreya naam ha hmara ",Shreya ne ungli dikhate huye kaha

Itna keh k Shreya vahan se chli gyi

"yeh tune acha nhi kiya Shreya...tum nhi janti kisse pnga liya ha tumne...Yuvraj Daya naam ha hmara...ae suno is ldki ki kundali chahiye hmein",Daya ne gusse se apne sathi ko kaha

Usne haan mein sr hilaya

"is thappad ka jwab hum zrur denge tumhe...vo bhi bht jld",Daya ne apna gaal sehlate huye kaha...

Vo gusse se gadi le k vahan se chla gya...

...

 _..._

 ** _NEXT MORNING_**

 ** _SURYAVANSHI PALACE_**

 _Ek 26-27 ka naujwan apne kmre ki khidki k paas khda phone pe baat kr rha... Kbhi vo muskurata ha toh kbhi jhutha gussa dikhata aise lg rha ha k kisi bht khas se baat kr rha ha..._

 _Dusri trf mehel k mandir ek 25-25 saal ki ldki jisne ghunght daal rkha ha...shayad ghr ki bahu ha...puri trh se Rajasthani libas aur gehno mein sji hui radhe Krishna ki arti utar rhi ha..._

 ** _Radhe krishna ki jyot alaukik..  
Teenon lok mein chhaye rahi hai...  
Bhakti vivash ek prem pujaran phir bhi deep jalaye rahi hai_**

 _Diya jlane k baad vo pure ghr mein arti ki lau se ghr pavitra Kr rhi ha...aur sbhi sadasyon ko arti dete huye agge bdh rhi ha..._

 ** _Krishna ko gokul se raadhe ko barsaane se bulaye rahi hai...  
Dono karo sweekar kripa kar jogan aarti gaaye rahi hai_**

 _Sbko arti dene k baad vo apne kmre ki trf bdhi...uski payal ki chhm chhm aur chudiyo ki khn khn pure ghr mein uski madhur avaz k sath goonj rhe ha... Uski nzr apne Pati pe pdi jo phone pe baat kr rha ha ...vo muskaan k sath uski aur bdhi_

 ** _Bhor bhaye te saanjh dhale tak...  
Seva naim hamaaro...  
Snan karaye wo vastra odhaye..  
Wo bhog lagaye wo laagat pyaaro_**

 _Uske pati ne phone kaat diya...Usne arti uski aur bdhayi...usne muskate huye arti li...usne arti bolte wqt apne pati ko diye ki lau di aur prashad Diya..._

 ** _Kab se niharat aapki ore...  
Ki .ore niharo ...  
hamare dhaam ko jaani vrindavan dhaam padhaaro_**

 _"kya Mayuri bs is arti aur rasoi k siwa koi kaam nhi ha",Uske pati ne use apni baahon mein lete huye kaha_

 _"Kunwar Sa chhodiye koi a jayega",Mayuri ne shrmate huye kaha_

 _"aap janti ha Rajkuamar Rajat k kmre mein koi bina agya k nhi a skta",Rajat ne Mayuri ki  
Grdn ko chumte huye kaha_

 _"dht Kunwar sa hmein bht kaam ha...chhodiye bhi",Mayuri ne khud unki baahon se Azad krate huye kaha_

 _"fine...abh toh main ja rha hu pr raat KO nhi chhodunga",Rajat ne shaitani bhri nzro se dekhte huye kaha_

 _"aaj aap jldi a jayiyega...bde bhai Saab ki sgaai ha",Mayuri ne apne sr ka pallu swarte huye kaha_

 _"jo hukum sarkar",Rajat ne unka matha chuka aur chla gya_

 _Mayuri khde khde muskura rhi ha aur Rajat ki tasveer dekhte huye soch rhi ha_

 _"kitne khush naseeb ha hum...jo aapke roop mein pati paya ha hmne...vrna 4 saal ki shadi mein bcha na hone ka ehsaas aapne aaj tk nhi dilaya aapne...thank you hmein itna pyar aur satkaae dene k liye..."_

 _Uski socho ki ldi drwaze pe hui dstk ne tod di_

 _"Bahu rani aapko ma sa bula ri ha", ek sewika ne hath jodte huye kaha_

 _"aap chliye hum ate ha",Mayuri ne kaha_

 _Sewika chli gyi aur vapis se pallu odh k Rajkumari Mayuri bhi unke pichhe chl di..._

 _Unhone Ma sa k kmre mein puhnchi.._

 _"Parnam mami g",Mayuri ne ma sa k paon chhute huye kaha_

 _"Bahurani aaj hmare bde bete ki sgaai ha...aur aap sb intezaam dekh rhi ha toh bdi bahurani ko ghr k sanskaar aur taur trike sikhane ki zimmedari aapki",Maharni Gaytari Devi ne kaha.._

 _"jee mami g..bdi Bhabhi ko sgaai k baad hum sb sikha denge",Mayuri ne unki haan mein haan milayi_

 _"thik ha bahurani aap aaj ki taiyariya kijiye...",Maharani ne unka sr sehlate huye kaha aur kucch zewar diye_

 _" mami g yeh zewar",Mayuri ne hairani se puccha_

 _"yeh zewar aapke liye ha...aaj raat k function mein Suryavanshi khaandaan k bahu ka rutba alg hi hona chahiye...aaj raat aap bht ache sjiyega...after all Suryavanshi khaandan k maan samaan Ki baat ha",Maharani Gaytari Devi ne fakhr se kaha_

 _"jee",Mayuri ne muskurate huye kaha_

 _Kucch Samay Ki baaton k baad Rajkumari Mayuri apne kmre mein chli gyi aur baki ki taiyariyon mein lg gyi..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _EVENING_**

Pure mehel ko dulhan ki trh sjaya gya...rang birangi roshniya...Mehmaan andr a rhe ha..  
Sewak aur naukr chakr alg alg pakwan vyanjan aur drinks le k ghum rhe ha...

"Mahraj ab sgaai ka muhurat ho gya ha...bcho ko bula lete ha",Maharha Rajveer Singh ne kaha

"jee raja saheb...hum abhi Rajkumar Abhijeet  
ko bulate ha..aap bhi hmari bahu rani ko bulayiye",Maharaj Sanjay Partap Singh ne hami bhrte huye kaha

"main bhai ko lata hu",Rajat ne muskate huye kaha

Itna kehte huye vo andr chla gya...thodi der mein neeli sherwani mein niche ata ha...chhoti c muskaan k sath usne sbko pranam kiya...Itne mein Mayuri Rajkumari Tarika ko niche lati ha jo gulabi rng k lehnge mein behadd sundr lg rhi thi...uski muskaan aur Khushi aur shrm se jhuki nzrein uski khubsurati ko char Chand lga rhe the...

Mayuri ne use Abhijeet k bgl mein bitha diya...Tarika ne chori se Abhijeet ko dekh k muskaya Abhijeet ne chehra dusri trf kr liya...Tarika ko ajeeb lga...

Thodi hi der mein dono ne apni anguthiya bdl k sgaai ki rasam Puri ki...char trf se phoolon ki barish ho rhi ha...tbhi Abhijeet ka phone bjta ha...Screen pe naam dekhte hi vo side pe chla gya...aur phone pe baat krne lga...sb sgaai k jashan mein vyasat ha aur Tarika ki nzrein Abhijeet ko dhundh rhi ha pr Abhijeet phone mein vyast ha...use aas paas jaise koi mtlb nhi...

Tbhi nshe mein dhut koi andr ata ha...sb uski aur gusse se dekhte ha...

Abhijeet apna phone bnd krte huye unhe dekhte ha aur gusse se bdbdate ha

"such a dumb"

"Yuvraj Daya",Maharani Gaytari ne gusse se unka naam liya

"Ma hum ja rhe ha kmre mein...hmein aapke is jashan se koi mtlb nhi ha",Itna kehte huye Yuvraj Daya apne kmre mein chle gye

"kya hoga inka...hum preshan ho gye",Maharani Gayatri ne dukhi mann se bola

"hum baat krte ha Mami g",Rajat ne unka hath pkdte huye kaha

"jayiye dekhiye unhe"Maharani ne kaha

Rajat ne haan mein sr hilaya aur upr chla gya

Daya apne kmre mein shraab pi rha ha...

"hr Roz is ghr mein nya tmasha hota ha...aaj ek nya tmasha...apni mrzi thopte rehte ha dusron ki zindagi mein..."

"kya tha vo sb bhai...aap sb k samne aise tmasha kyun kr rhe the...km se km aaj toh bina piye ate",Rajat ne unhe smjhate huye kaha

"hum tum logo jaise nhi ha...tum logo jaise natak krna nhi ata...now get out",Daya ne chilate huye kaha

Rajat ne Daya k hath se glass liya aur table pe rkh diya...

"aap so jayiye"

"ek bhai apni biwi ko dhokha de rha ha ek apne aap ko...fir bhi log kehte ha is Mahal ka bad naseeb hum ha",Daya ne bdbdate huye kaha jo Rajat bina sune bahr chla gya

"yeh Raj Mahal ha..Bad nasib ha 2 ldkiyo ka.. Ek ki zindagi barbaad krk chain nhi mila toh dusri ki zindagi barbaad krne chle ha...hum kam se kam in logo jaise nhi ha... Na hi kisi ldki ko dhokha de rhe ha...",Daya ne gusse se shraab ki bottle utha sangmarmar k frsh pe gira di...jo chkna choor ho gyi...uske tukdo mein Daya ko khud ka aks nzr ane lga...

Is trf Daya is dukh mein jlta rha k ek nyi barbadi ko aur ja rha ha yeh mehel toh dusri aur sari raat mehel mein jashan mnta rha...

...

 **A/N:itni sari zindagiya...ek dum uljhi hui...kya rng layegi Daya Shreya ki yeh Dushmani...**

 **Janne ki liye intezar kijiye agli kdi ka...**

 **Thank you for** **reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Usi raat mehel jashan kucch tham sa gya….Sb mehmaan vapis jane lge….bche toh bs nye rishte mein bndhe 2 pariwar….._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _abhi bhi kisi se phone pe baat krne mein mashroof tha…._ _ **Tarika**_ _aur uska Pariwar jane k liye taiyaar tha….Tarika apni ankhon mein bht sara pyar aur bht sare jazbaat bhr k Abhijeet ki aur dekh rhi thi…._

 _Lekin_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _ka dhyan sirf uske phone ki baton pet ha….Thodi der baad_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _bina kisi se mile Mehel se chla jata ha..Jisse_ _ **Tarika**_ _ko bht bura lgta ha….Aur_ _ **Maharaj Sanjay Pratap Singh**_ _bhi apne gusse ko mn k andr hi dba liya….Thodi der mein_ _ **Tarika**_ _k pariwar wale bhi chle jate ha…_

 _Dusri trf_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _apni car ek ghr k samne rokta ha…..Vo niche utrta ha aur ghr ki aur bdhta ha…aur drwaze ki ghnti bjata ha..thodi der mein drwaza khulta ha…..vo andr jata ha…._

 _A girl came straight toward him and He hugged her tight…._

" _Kya hua babu", She caressed his hairs_

 _He replied nothing_

" _Sgaai ache se hui na", She again asked_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _got angry and threw the ring somewhere….(Same times_ _ **Tarika**_ _caressed ring lovingly)_

 _She saw this and hugged him_

" _Aise kyun kiya..ismein ek ldki ki feelings ha na"_

 _He jerked her and dashed the bedroom door angrily.._

 _She sighed arrange dinner table and call him …._

" _ **Abhijeet**_ _khana ready ha..jldi ayo", She said_

" _Mujhe nhi khana_ _ **Muskan**_ _tum kha lo and please don't irritate me",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _Shouted from inside_

 _She sighed and moved inside….._

" _ **Abhijeet**_ _kya ha yeh",_ _ **Muskan**_ _pressed his shoulder_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _hugged her tight_

" _yr mujhe us ldki se shadi nhi krni…main pyar nhi krta use….uski life spoil ho jayegi agr yeh shadi hui bhi toh", He said_

" _Toh mna kr doh mama g ko",_ _ **Muskan**_ _said_

" _tum janti ho aisa krne ki himaat aur aukaad nhi ha meri",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _took a deep breathe_

" _Babu aisa nhi kehte…main hr haal mein tumse pyar krti hu",She pecked softly on his lips_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _hugged her, eating and chewing her neck_

" _ **Muskan**_ _mujhe vo chahiye"_

 _ **Muskan**_ _knew what he said but she enjoying his kisses silently…._

" _Vo bilkul tumhare jaisi honi chahiye", He said_

 _She still enjoying his kiss while holding his hairs…._

" _Vo bhi jld se jld", He said_

 _ **Muskan**_ _smiled…_

 _They both finished and laid over each other_

" _ **Musi**_ _maine uska naam bhi soch liya",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said while caressing her hairs_

" _Kya naam socha ha",_ _ **Muskan**_ _looked him_

" _ **Pari**_ _", He smiled_

" _Hmmm_ _ **Pari**_ _aur pura naam", She asked meaningfully_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _looks stunned…_

 _She caressed his hairs lovingly_

" _ **Abhijeet**_ _tum mano ya na mano…..hmara rishta kbhi duniya k samne nhi a payega….na hi tum la paoge…."_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _jerked her and got up_

" _Main nhi chahti hmari iccha k liye ek nanhi jaan ki izzat se khilwad kiya jaye….kyunki aaj bi iss duniya mein ma ke naam ko apna nhi manti",_ _ **Muskan**_ _said_

 _She tied her hairs and gave him a soft kiss_

" _nhake ati hu"_

 _She moved to washroom leaving him in grt thinking_

… _.._

 _ **THE DARK HEDGES**_

 _ **Sachin Dushyant**_ _and_ _ **Ishita**_ _were roaming in hills filled with snow with other batch mate…All were enjoying whereas Ishyant were busy in romance….._ _ **Sachin**_ _was clicking photographs of surrounding….._

" _Oye_ _ **Sachin**_ _kya kr rha ha udhr a hmari pic click kr",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said while posing with_ _ **Ishita**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _smiled and clicked their photographs…_

 _Then he moved bit ahead and start clicking photographs of surrounding_

 _A group of girls were playing with snow..all girls were running and a pretty girl following them with snow ball in hands…..Suddenly her eyes caught someone clicking her pictures without permission….She became angry…. She moved to him and snatched his camera_

" _How dare are you"_

" _Why are you clicking my photos", She said angrily_

" _Pagal nhi ha hum jo tumhari photos click krenge…._ _ **Sachin**_ _kisi airi gairi ko dekhta bhi nhi", Sachin said angrily and took his camera from her hands_

" _O hello I am not a mad…..maine khud dekha ha tumjhe meri photos click krte", She said_

" _See I am not interested in you…..Now please excuse me hmari photos tumhari vjh se khraab ho rhi ha….", He said and lightly pushed her aside_

 _She banged her foot on ground in anger leave from there…_

…

 _ **INDIA**_

 _Subh ki pehli kiran khili jo khidki ki raste is bde se kmre mein ayi gulabi rng mein rnga yeh kmra kisis ldli ka hi ha…..Khilono se bhra aur ek diwar pe pariwar ki tsveere aur mkhmali bistr mein ek bht hi pyari si Rajkumari bht hi itminaan se so rhi pr suraj ki kiranein uski neend ko khraab kr rhi ha…_

 _Tbhi kmre mein kuch aurtein jo Ghagra choli pehne ha hatho alg alh khane aur pine ka samaan le k ati…Tbhi unke pichhe ek adhunik dikhne wali aurat jiski umr 40-45 ha ati ha…unke hath mein dudh ka glass ha…sb dasiyo ko unhone chup rehne ka ishara kiya vo sb vaise hi khdi ho gyi….Yeh ha is ghr ki malkin_ _ **Smita Rathoure**_ _jo_ _ **Raigarh**_ _k Sardar_ _ **Abhay Rathoure**_ _ki ptni ha…._ _ **Abhay Rathoure**_ _ka desh aur samaaj mein bda rutba ha….akirkaar Desh k sbse bde udyogpatiyo mein se ek ha….Aur in logo ki_ _ **Surajgadh**_ _ **Suryavanshiyo**_ _se sadiyo purani dushmani chli a rhi ha jise yeh log aaj bhi ji jaan se nibhate ha….._

 _Vo apni rajkumari k paas baithti ha pyar se unka sr plosti ha_

" _ **Shreya**_ _beta uthiye na…Dekhiye 8 bj gye ha"_

" _Mom sone doh na please",_ _ **Shreya**_ _ne apna sr unki god mein rkhti ha_

" _uth jayiye bcha..Papa aapke hath ki chai pite ha na..unko late ho jayega",_ _ **Smita**_ _uska matha chumte huye kehti ha_

" _Ohho mumma aap hmesha hmein fsa leti ha apni baton mein but aaj nhi…dada ne abhi tk call nhi kiya..hum nhi uthenge",_ _ **Shreya**_ _ne gusse se muh ghumate huye kaha_

" _Beta vo log busy ha..aap uthiye",_ _ **Smita**_ _ne pyar se use smjhate huye kaha_

" _haan haan vo busy ha…ek toh aap unhe India nhi ane dete…Vo kitne saal se vhi aur ab aapne mna kiya ha yahan ane se…huh…hmare ek dada ha unhe bhi aap videsh bhej diya",_ _ **Shreya**_ _ne muh failate huye kaha_

 _Itne mein ek dasi bhagti hui unke kmre mein ati ha_

" _Thakurain Chhote Thakur ka phn ha…lijiye baat kjjiye"_

" _lijiye a gya aapke dada k phn aap hi kijiye baat hum baad mein kr lenge",_ _ **Smita**_ _ne phone_ _ **Shreya**_ _ko diya_

" _Hello dada hum aapse naraz ha London kya gye hmein toh bhul hi gye",_ _ **Shreya**_ _ne shikayat bhre lehze se bola_

" _Kya_ _ **Shreya**_ _phone pe ate hi complaints shuru….yr hum trip ha…aur yahan signal prblm ha snow fall bht ha…", Dusri trf se jwab aya_

" _ **Dushyant**_ _dada aap na hmesha aisa hi krte ho…btw hmari bhabhi kaisi ha",_ _ **Shreya**_ _ne shaitani lehze se puccha_

" _Bht achi ha vo..le_ _ **Sachin**_ _se baat kr vrna hmein kcha chba jayega",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _ne mzaakiya andaz se kaha_

" _dijiye dada unhe toh aaj hum chhodenge nhi",_ _ **Shreya**_ _ne gusse se kaha_

" _Kyun_ _ **Shreya**_ _humse kya gustakhi ho gyi jo tum hmse baat nhi krogi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _ne chinta se puccha_

" _hmne suna ha k aap is baar bhi nhi a rhe ..dada 10 saal ho gye ha aapko dekhe….ab toh aapki MBA bhi puri ho gyi..toh kyun nhi a rhe ha",_ _ **Shreya**_ _ne ankhon mein ansu bhr ke bola_

" _ **Shreya**_ _tum janti ho na..mom dad ne mna kiya ha hmein yahan ane k liye…hum nhi a skte..aisa kijiye tum yahan a jao",_ _ **Sachin**_ _ne pyar se smjhate huye kaha_

" _hr saal hum hi ate ha..aap kbhi ni ate….jayiye aajse hmein phone bhi mt kijiye",_ _ **Shreya**_ _ne gusse se phone ko bnd kiya aur vahan se chli gyi_

 _ **Smita**_ _ne bebasi mein sr hilaya aur dobara se_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko hone kiye aur unse kucch der baat ki….._

… _.._

 _ **THE DARK HEDGES**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _cut the phone and sighed_

" _Kyun mom kyun aap mujhe meri native place se dur rkh rhe ha…", He saying worriedly_

" _ **Sachin**_ _tum logo ki vo Surajgadh walo se tension chlta ha na…knhi usi ki vjh se toh nhi….because vahan aye din kucch na kucch hota rehta ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

" _jaise baki sb rehte ha hum bhi reh lenge fir kyun hmein vahan ane se hi mna kr diya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _ek idea ha..tu India chl bina kisi ko btaye…jb chla jayega tb kon rokega…kya kehte ho",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said_

 _ **Sachin**_ _nodded after a small pause_

" _arrey chlo ab trip enjoy kr …..chl Ishita",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _dragged her with him_

 _ **Sachin**_ _too start moving ahead with his camera…he is walking alone leaving everyone…..After a long walk he found himself alone…And Its almost evening…..He is moving back to find way but heavy snowfall creating problems…He took a shelter in a nearby cave…..He entered inside and saw figure in dark…._

" _Hello who's this", He asked loudly from distance_

" _tumhari the is toofan mein fsi hui hu abla hu", She replied_

" _tum…oh god konse janam ka bdla le rhe ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _mumbles in anger_

" _jb tk mausam saaf ni hota yahan rukna pdega…our bad luck", She said_

 _ **Sachin**_ _nodded…And both set some wood to made fire…..They set fire._

 _ **Sachin**_ _opened his bag and taking some eatables out.._

" _yeh kya kr rhe", She asked_

" _Khane ka kucch samaan rkha ha..aur ek wine..logi", He asked_

" _Chhi chhi wine.._ _ **Purvi**_ _wine nhi piti..hmare asoolon k khilaaf ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _replied_

" _oh toh miss_ _ **Purvi**_ _main bhi koi shraabi nhi hu..yahan thnd bht ha..kbhi kbhi wine lena is good for health",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Arrey chlo yeh chips aur thoda sa dudh ha mere paas coffee dalo aur pi lo",_ _ **Sachin**_ _passed a bottle toward her_

 _She took and both took their drinks_

" _Listen Wine pi ke behk toh nhi jaoge….actually knhi tum",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked suspiciously_

 _ **Sachin**_ _gave her look…._ _ **Purvi**_ _keeps on her nonstop talks where_ _ **Sachin**_ _put on his headphones and sleeps….Sun rises there batch mate reached there and took them back…after few days they back to London…In this time period_

…

 _ **INDIA**_

 _A girl in modern attire preparing coffee then a guy came and hugged her from behind….._

" _toh tumhe yahan ane ka tym mil hi gya", She said_

" _yr you know na itna kaam uprse ghr pe kucch na kucch..sorry", He replied_

" _mafi milegi ek shrt pe..aaj ki sham mere naam what say", She said while unbuttoning his shirt button_

" _Tumhara hukum sr ankhon pe…BTW aaj kya special ha Mira", He attacked her neck_

 _He pushed her to couch and tangled his lips with her soft lips…they shared a wild kiss….He dragged his lips to her neck….And bit her hard….._

" _ **Rajat**_ _", She screamed a loud(_ _ **no jutaa chapel please**_ _)_

" _kya hua", He asked mischievously_

" _kya hua tum bht badmash ho gye…baitho yahan coffee lati hu",_ _ **Mira**_ _got up while rubbing the new mark on her neck….._ _ **Rajat**_ _smiled and looking her lovingly….After few minutes_ _ **Mira**_ _came with coffee…_ _ **Rajat**_ _made her sit in lap..and both start having coffee with lovey dovey talks….After finishing coffee Mira wrapped arm in his neck and moving fingers on his skin generating an electric current throughout his body…._ _ **Rajat**_ _smiled as he got her intentions…..He picked her in arms..And headed to bed room..made her lye and He laid on her and softly pecked his lips...But they were disturbed by Phone call…_

 _Mira made face…._ _ **Rajat**_ _picked the call and Mira became more naughty..She was kissing his neck and tried to stop her…He cut the call_

" _kya ha yeh_ _ **Mira**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted_

" _ **Rajat**_ _I love you na", She said innocently_

" _I love you too_ _ **Mira**_ _but yeh_ _ **Mayuri**_ _ka phone tha….use pta chlta toh", He asked_

" _haan kya bola meri sautan jo hmesha hmare beech ati ha", She made face_

" _mujhe ghr jana ha…usne abhi tk khana nhi khaya",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _ **Rajat**_ _you promised k yhi rukoge",_ _ **Mira**_ _asked_

" _ **Mayuri**_ _bhukhi baithi ha….vaise bhi 10 bj gye ha vo intezaar kr hi hogi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _replied_

 _ **Mira**_ _became angry_

" _tum us behn jee k liye mujhse door hona chahte ho.."_

 _ **Rajat**_ _got angry and blast at her_

" _zubaan pe lgaam rkho smjhi…uske bare mein kuch bhi bola toh"_

 _ **Mira**_ _immediately cut him…_

" _Sorry na baby..vo tum achank jane ki baat kiya toh(he glared her)acha baba sorry ab kuch nhi khungi…ab ek smile toh doh"_

 _ **Rajat**_ _smiled and kissed her and left the place…_

 _He reached his palace….And directly moved to room…He saw_ _ **Mayuri**_ _Adjusting her blouse dori..He came behind and kissed her bare back_

" _Aap kb aye", She smiled_

 _In response he deepened his kiss…..She flinched and closed her eyes…He took her to bed and engaged in making love with his wife….._

… _._

 _ **A/N:No jutta chappal and Dant please…There is reason for everything…so read stay calm and wait for furher updates….**_

 _ **Dareya from Rival families OMG….**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**LONDON…..SACHIN APARMENT**_

 _ **Sachin**_ _sitting in balcony his hot coffee became cold because he lost in thoughts..he is smiling himself as he is thinking of_ _ **Purvi**_ _and the time her in that den…..Meantime_ _ **Ishyant**_ _entered and gave him a surprised look…_

" _Hein! ise kya hua",_ _ **Ishita**_ _asked_ _ **Dushyant**_

" _Isko kucch toh hua ha meri jaan",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said in singing tone_

" _Acha us kucch ko knhi mohabbt toh nhi kehte na",_ _ **Ishita**_ _winked at him_

 _ **Dushyant**_ _smiled and shook_ _ **Sachin**_

" _ **Sachin**_ _mere bhai kahan khoya ha tu….Hum kbse bula re ha"_

" _Oh sorry kucch soch rha tha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said still thinking_

" _Us ldki ke bare mein soch rhe the na…",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said mischievously_

" _K..ko..kon si ldki",_ _ **Sachin**_ _start mumbling_

" _Arrey vhi jo un hassen vadiyo mein mili thi bta na uske bare mein soch rha ha na",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _winked_

" _Nhi yr noting like that",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said blushingly_

" _Ooooo Blush vlsuh n all ... not bad Yr",_ _ **Ishita**_ _ruffled his hairs_

" _Dekho aisa nhi ha kucch smjhe vo hlki tabiyt khraab ha thodi….",_ _ **Sachin**_ _picked his coffee mug..he took a sip and made faces_

" _Ohho coffee thndi ho gyi ha…tch tch",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said mischievously_

" _Kisi ke khyalo mein itna khoya tha k bs na idhr ki khbr na udhr ki",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

" _bs bhi kro yr….main kisi_ _ **Purvi**_ _ka bare mein nhi soch rha tha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _But hmne toh_ _ **Purvi**_ _ka naam liya hi nhi",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said_

" _Iska mtlb tu toh gya ….haye isko toh ab vo ho gya ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

" _Kya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Ishita**_ _asked confusedly_

 _ **Dushyant**_ _laughed_

" _ **Srdi khansi na malaria hua**_

 _ **Sachin gya yaro isko love..love..lovaria hua**_ _"_

" _Dushu tu bhi na",_ _ **Sachin**_ _smiled blushingly_

" _chl ab dhundte ha use hai toh apne hi clg ki….is week mein next week India bhi jana ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

" _aur uske milte hi 2 nain mil k 4 aur 2 dil mil k ek ho jayenge",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said dreamingly_

 _ **Ishyant**_ _smiled naughtily…._

… _.._

 _ **INDIA…..Evening**_

 _ **Shreya**_ _went to a disco with her friends….She sat near drink counter her friends moved to dance floor….All were enjoying..One of her friends dragged her to dance counter…_ _ **Shreya**_ _was enjoying and dancing…..Meantime a gorgeous girl wearing a shoulder less one piece ended above at her knees joined them and shouted_

" _Music change"_

 _DJ nodded and started a new song…She started moving her body on music…_

 _ **Meri**_

 _ **Meri Meri neendein hain faraar**_

 _She_ __ _winked at a boy sitting on couch with a whiskey glass in his hand..He passed a flying kiss toward him… She moved toward him and sit on his lap…._ _ **Shreya**_ _gave a disgusting look to both_

 _ **Tere sang mere yaar**_

 _ **Tune ki jo mere saath sharaarat**_

 _ **She**_ _stood up and start dancing around_ _ **Daya….Daya**_ _too stood with his wine glass and wrapped arm around her neck…and playing with her skin….moving fingers….She pecked his lips lightly_

 _ ****_

 _ **Ho kaajal ki sihaahyi le ke**_

 _ **Aankhon ke chiraag se**_

 _ **Kaise main bataaun tujhko**_

 _ **Sau sau ratiyaan jaag ke**_

 _ **Ankhiyon ne likhe love letter ve**_

 _ **O meri ankhiyon ne likhe luv Letter ve**_

 _ **Sajna tu chaand se better ve Sajna ve**_ _ **  
**_

_**Daya**_ _got cozy with that girl and she is smiling…..Daya hands at her back and He pinned her to wall….And start kissing her neck.._

" _What the hell…yeh knhi bhi shuru ho jata ha…yahan itne log ha…kisi ki toh shrm kre….shameles huh",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said_

" _tu janti ha ise", Her friend asked_

" _haan ek number ka ghtiya insaan ha…hr tym shraab aur shbaab mei duba rehta ha bs",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said angrily_

" _meri baat chla na", She said_

" _acha 2 din tujhe ghumayega firayega apna mtlb nikalega aur fenk dega smjhi chl",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said in anger_

 _ **Shreya**_ _eyes were fixed on_ _ **Daya**_ _n that girl who were in compromising position..Shreya lost her temoer and moved to them she slapped that girl_

" _What the hell?tum yahan bhi",_ _ **Daya**_ _shouted_

" _Yeh toh ha hi ghtiyaa pr tum toh ek ldki and tumhe pta hona chahiye kya glt ha ky sahi ha…iske sath chhii",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said to girl_

 _Girl smiled_

" _so whatttt? I know main kya kr rhi hu smjhi…oh wait Are you jealous k yeh mere sath ha tumhare sath nhi ha mere sath ha…._ _ **Daya**_ _darling lets go from here…", She held_ _ **Daya's**_ _hand and about go_

" _Ruko..tum ja ke car mein wait kro main ata hu….zra ise iski asli jgh dikha du",_ _ **Daya**_ _said and she left_

" _Problem kya ha tumhara jb dekho mere hr kaam mein taang adati ho",_ _ **Daya**_ _said_

" _ulte kaam kroge toh koi na koi tang adayega hi…taras ata ha tumhare ma baap k kaisi ghtiya parvarish di ha tumhe jo kbhi kisi aurat ki respect hi nhi kr skta….chhiii",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said angrily_

 _ **Daya**_ _became angry on this,,,He held her shoulders and pinned her to wall…_

" _yeh kya kr rhe ho tum",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said sacredly_

" _bht zubaan chlti ha na tumhari….aaj mere maa baap tk puhnch gyi…tumhara muh bnd krwana ata ha mujhe",_ _ **Daya**_ _tightened his grip on her shoulder and leaned toward her_

 _"chhodo mujhe",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said_

 _ **Daya**_ _locked her lips with his…And kissed her wildly and bit her lip….She tried to free herswelf from his grip but his grip was stern…He left her_

 _ **Shreya**_ _slapped him.._

 _ **Daya**_ _caressed his cheek and smiled_

" _yeh toh bs trailor ha ainda mere raste mein ayi na tohpuri picture dikha dunga smjhi…", He pushed her and left_

 _ **Shreya**_ _had tears…She ran to washroom and started washing her face….she was washing her face again and again…._

 _She composed herself and moved out…She left the Club very next moment…And moved in parking area where her car had been parked….She moving toward her car but stop to stop seeing_ _ **Daya**_ _with the same girl in car both were busy in each other…_ _ **Shreya**_ _tears again crossed the boundaries …..She wiped her tears and gave him hateful look and left the place._

… _.._

 _ **A/N:Sorry for making u wait so long…these days I am not so well….I don't know when I give next update but next update will be Soulmates for sure…**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SAME NIGHT**_

 _ **Shreya**_ _reached her home..She was really very upset because of_ _ **Daya**_ _behavior…She can't resist her tears…She threw herself on bed…..and crying badly….._

" _tum se bua insane maine nhidekha aaj tk..how could he do this..use main iski sza de k hi rhungi…",She talked to herself_

" _kise sza dena chahti ha aap_ _ **Shreya**_ _",_ _ **Smita**_ _came and asked_

" _Mom ha ek pagal…..ldkiyo ki toh jaise koi izzat nhi ha uski nazar mein…uski sabak na sikhaya toh kehna",_ _ **Shreya**_ _frowned_

" _Acha baba sikha lijiyega sabak unhe….pr abhi aap yeh dudh pijiye aur so jayiye subh papa k sath Mumbai jana ha na",_ _ **Smita**_ _said_

 _She nodded and had milk and slept…._

…

 _ **SURYAVANSHI PALACE**_

 _ **Daya**_ _reached palace….He was fully drunk….He entered hall and saw_ _ **Mayuri**_ _sitting in hall…_

" _Bhabhi sa aap soyi nhi ab tk.._ _ **Rajat**_ _nhi aya kya",_ _ **Daya**_ _asked_

" _Nhi vo nhi aye Yuvraj…aap itni der se aye ha..chlo baithiye hum khana lga de",_ _ **Mayuri**_ _said_

" _Bhabhi sa kyun aap uspe itna bhrosa kyun krti ha….jayiye ja ke so jayiye vo aaj nhi ayega",_ _ **Daya**_ _said harted_

" _jeth g aap khana khayiye…..aur hum unka intezar kr lenge…",_ _ **Mayuri**_ _said while setting plate for him_

" _kyun krti ha aap use itna pyar..btayiye zra",_ _ **Daya**_ _asked_

" _hum apna patni dharma nibha rhe ha….jb aapki shadi hogi na tb aapko pta chlega…..jb aapki patni isi trh aapka intezar kregi Yuvraj",_ _ **Mayuri**_ _said with a smile_

" _Main kbhi shadi nhi krunga bhabhi sa",_ _ **Daya**_ _said rudely and left the table…_

 _ **Mayuri**_ _sighed and picked the plate about to go behind him but stopped by voice_

" _ **Mayuri**_ _kahan ja rhi ha aap….yeh khana kiske liye ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _Kunwar sa Vo yuvraj bhukhe chle gye andr…chhoti chhoti baat pe gussa krne lgte ha",_ _ **Mayuri**_ _said_

" _Layiye hmein dijiye hum le jate ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _jee",_ _ **Mayuri**_ _obeyed him and handed him food plate_

 _ **Rajat**_ _moved inside…_ _ **Daya**_ _was sitting with a whiskey bottle on table and glass in his hand but he was continuously staring at bottle….._

 _Her face her innocence her tears pinched his heart….._

" _how could I do this..main aisa kaise kr skta hu..aaj tk agr kisi ldki ko chhua ha toh sirf uski mrzi mein aaj kisi ko zbrdsti…main in logo jaisa nhi hu…..I ashamed of myself k maine uske sath aisi badtameeze ki….._ _ **Riya**_ _ko pta chla toh vo gussa hogi…She know me understand me but is baat k liye vo maaf nhi kregi….In logo ka gnda khoon aaj ise apni rgo se nikal dunga",_ _ **Daya**_ _picked the bottle and hit with table that broke into pieces…..and tried cut his wrist…._

" _Dada yeh aap kya k rhe ho",_ _ **Rajat**_ _came and hold his hand_

" _ **Rajat**_ _tu chhod mujhe…tu bhi in jaisa ha..tu toh inka khoon nhi ha fir kyun in jaisa ha…mujhe is khoon ko hi khtm krna ha",_ _ **Daya**_ _pushed him hard_

" _Dada suno toh…..aap aisa mt kro please...Calm down",_ _ **Rajat**_ _hugged him_

" _ **Rajat**_ _tu kaise krta ha yeh natak…Kyun us ldki ko dhokha de rha ha…vo bht pyar krti ha tujhse toh kyun",_ _ **Daya**_ _asked_

" _Dada please…mujhe is bare koi baat nhi krni",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Main us ldki k sath glt kiya_ _ **Rajat**_ _…..Vo apni jgh sahi thi..pr use dekhte hi mujhe kucch ho jata ha",_ _ **Daya**_ _said_

" _C'mon dada ab bhul jao…._ _ **Riya**_ _ko bura lgega na…aap apna sara concentration uspe rkho…Aur vo ldki jise kl raat aap bar se laye the uska kya",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _usko safe jgh chhod diya ab vo broker use tng nhi krenge…..aur usi bar wali ldki k chkkr mein yeh sb hua",_ _ **Daya**_ _frowned_

" _ **Riya**_ _dost ha meri..vo janti ha mujhe…smjhti ha..",_ _ **Daya**_ _said_

" _ **Riya**_ _sirf dost ha aapki….dada aapka aur uska risha kis hadd tak age bdh chukka ha aur aap keh rhe ha vo aapki dost ha…usne khud ko aapko hwale kr diya aur aap",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Uske sath mujhe acha lgta ha…vo royal nhi ha….aur maine use aisa koi vada nhi kiya…aur na usne mujhse aisa kucch manga ha",_ _ **Daya**_ _said_

" _Dada aap khud ko tkleef kyun de rhe ho…aap Yuvraj ha toh kyun apni image khraab kr rhe ho",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _ **Rajat**_ _main khud ko Yuvraj nhi smjhta..In sbka agr koi haqdar ha Vo_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _ha..vo hmse bda ha…acha ha na hmari behn yahan nhi ha vrna yahan ki ghtiya soch ki shikaar ho jati",_ _ **Daya**_ _said_

" _Dada hmari zindagi hmare hath mein nhi ha…..is vansh mein paida hona hi hmari khushiyo aur chahton pe ankush lga deta ha…aap kyun ni is cheez ko accept kr lete..",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _nhi krunga main accept…mujhe nhi bnna koi raja..Main ke aam insaan hi sahi hu jo atleast dusron k emotions ko smjhta ha…..insaan ko insaan smjhta hu main…yeh log toh Khud ko bhagwaan smjhte ha aura am insaan ko keede mkode…which I hate most",_ _ **Daya**_ _said angrily_

" _Dada aap sahi ho…pr hum yeh cheez nhi bdl skte…sadiyo k itihas(history) ko hum nhi bdl skte an uski garima(pride) ko gia skte ha…yhi hmara naseebha..hmein aise decision lene pdte ha jo hum nhi chahte pr kya kre Suryavanshi ka stamp lga ha…hum apne liye nhi dusron k liye jite ha hmari Shaan aur maan sanmaan k liye jite ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said and left_

" _sham maan sanmaan sb ek jhuth aknhon ka shlawa",_ _ **Daya**_ _mumbled and threw himself on bed…and drifted into sleep…_

…

 _ **LONDON**_

 _ **XYZ UNIVERSITY**_

 _It's convocation day…. Students were so happy….they were receiving their degrees and certifications.._ _ **Sachin**_ _top the list and won the gold medal….He received the medal but not seems happy…He moved out of hall… He was sitting in bench of park...He lost somewhere…._ _ **Dushyant**_ _came and sighed_

" _yeh yahan baitha ha aur hum ise yahan vahan dhundh rhe ha….oye majnu kahan khoya ha",_ _ **Ishita**_ _asked_

" _Yr aaj college ka last day ha aur kl hum log India ja rhe ha…hum use kb dhundhenge…hmein toh uska naam bhi nhi pta…and uske bina ab acha nhi lgta",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said sadly_

" _Ab hum kya kre_ _ **Sachin**_ _..hum last week se try kr rhe ha von hi mili toh kya kre",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _replied_

" _hmare paas bs aaj ka din ha agr vo nhi mili toh hmein akele hi India jana pdega",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said sadly_

" _Acha chl use dhundhte ha….",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said_

" _Dhundh toh ek week se rhe ha mili kya nhi na..kucch aur sochna hoga",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

" _ek idea ha",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said_

" _kya idea",_ _ **Sachin**_ _and_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked instantly_

" _agr vo hmein dhundhe toh",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said with a smirk_

" _Vo kyun hmein dhundhgi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _kon kise dhundh rha ha", A voice interrupted these three buddies conversation_

 _Trio turned and shocked to see_

" _tum"_

" _jee hum aap log aise shock kyn ho gye", She asked_

" _hum tumhe hi toh dhundh rhe the",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Hmein but why", She asked_

" _Wait pehle apna naam btao baki baatein baad mein",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said_

" _Okay..I am_ _ **Purvi**_ _", She replied_

" _ **Purvi**_ _what a name",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said dreamingly_

 _ **Ishita**_ _bang her foot on his and glared him_

" _ **Purvi**_ _tum thi kahan hum tumhe dhundh rhe the",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _kyun! hmein kyun dhundh rhe the",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _Vo..vo us din tumhara bracelet reh gya tha vhi lautana tha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _ek bracelet k liye aap hmein is shiddat se dhundh rhe the",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said sadly_

" _Vo nhi kuch aur bhi ha..Vo hmara kuch samaan tumhare paas reh gya tha vo bhi chahiye tha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Kya samaan!hmare paas toh kucch bhi nhi ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _Kyun nhi ha..Ha ek bht hi kimti cheez tumhare paas reh gyi ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while moving closer_

" _Kya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _heartbeats got faster_

" _hmara dil",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while holding her hands_

 _ **Purvi**_ _blushed.._

" _I love you_ _ **Purvi**_ _…tumse alg hone k baad smjha maine is baat ko….k tum mere liye kya ho..I really love you",_ _ **Sachin**_ _confessed_

" _I love you too_ _ **Sachin**_ _",_ _ **Purvi**_ _confessed too_

 _Both hugged each other…_

" _Guys..ab toh chhod doh….",_ _ **Ishyant**_ _said and laugh_

 _ **Sachvi**_ _separated_

" _ **Purvi**_ _yeh hmare dost ha_ _ **Dushyant**_ _aur_ _ **Ishita**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _introduced them_

 _They greeted each other and engrossed into talks…_

" _Btw_ _ **Purvi**_ _kl hum India ja rhe ha…..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _That's a great news..kl hum bhi India ja rhe ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _Wow..chlo sath mein chlte ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said in excitement_

" _ths is not all about excitements…it's more than that..sachin vahan sbko bina btaye ja rha ha…pta nhi kya hoga",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said_

" _jo hoga dekhenge….dont worry…hum sb hai na sath",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _All nodded and went to their respective places and did their packing very next day they board flight to India…._

… _._

 _ **A/N: So done with this chappy….Daya ka nya roop..kyun ha use nfrt in sbse…..Shreya kya vo maaf kr payegi Daya ko…Sachin k India ouhnchne pe kya hoga**_

 _ **To know stay tuned**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of Love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


End file.
